


Two Years Ago

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Derek tells Rebecca about how the Soul Riders defeated Garnok before.(takes place after Broken Seals)





	Two Years Ago

The druids provided Rebecca with little information on Pandoria, and her expedition to get pictures of the portal on the Dark Core platform, while a success, did not provide any further information.

“We don’t know enough about Pandoria to go in or get out, and you can be sure Dark Core is guarding her. I don’t know how to deal with that,” Rebecca said, pacing in Derek’s spy room. 

“The druids won’t train you? Alex could stun people,” Derek suggested.

“The only Lightning Circle magic they are teaching me is how to close cracks and read energy levels, nothing offensive. Or even defensive. How do you know about Alex’s power?” Rebecca asked, leaning against a desk to give her feet a break.

“Soul Strike, they told me about it. The girls I mean. Fripp taught Alex how to use it when everything started two years ago,” Derek explained, Rebecca looking at him curiously.

“Really? Fripp taught her? I figured it’d be another druid,” Rebecca admitted.

“Oh the druids weren’t even really involved a few years ago, well I guess Herman and Fripp are druids, but they weren’t mentioned at all,” Derek commented.

“What did you do, interview each of the soul riders?” Rebecca teased and Derek got up and dug through a drawer.

“Not an interview, per se, but this is everything I learned from them, about what happened back then. We did become friends after all, and I was involved in at least part of it. They told me what happened, and after Anne’s disappearance I may or may not have gotten a hold of her diary to see if that had any further clues,” Derek was a bit embarrassed about the last part but handed the binder to her.

Rebecca opened the thick binder, paging through it. There were different handwritings in it, no doubt from each of the soul riders and Derek himself. There were also pictures. Anne and Concorde shining with wings and a halo. Alex and Tin Can, shining and Tin Can with a horn shaped like lightning. The four girls leaning together and smiling at the camera, glowing and bright. Each showed the subject, girl or horse, with a shining light around them, coming from them, their eyes glowing. 

“Do you mind if I read this? No one has really told me what happened before,” Rebecca asked, Derek looking surprised.

“Really? Wouldn’t that be kind of important to know?” 

“Probably another thing I don’t need to know about,” Rebecca said grumpily and turned to the first page in the binder, taking a seat.

The first account was about Lisa, told from the different points of view. Rebecca was surprised Sands was there from the start, approaching Lisa at school. Starshine’s illness, his kidnapping, Lisa’s abrupt awakening to her powers, Sabine and Khan, finding the Secret Stone Ring. And then Linda and Meteor’s awakening, a place called Pine Hill Mansion, Dark Core trying to destroy the town. Rebecca was glad there were pictures, she found the Pine Hill Mansion ones particularly interesting, especially the four portraits that were clearly the four Soul Riders. 

“Where is Pine Hill Mansion?” Rebecca asked, unfamiliar with the name.

“It’s north of here, currently the roads are blocked to it though,” Derek explained, Rebecca making a grumpy face that she couldn’t go see it.

Derek left then to return to his cover job, leaving Rebecca to read the last two awakenings. 

Derek entered in the third with Anne’s awakening, the pictures of Jessica revealing nothing out of the ordinary about her. She must have magic to conceal her soul even to the camera. Rebecca was especially impressed to find that Fripp could create one way portals to Pandoria, that Anne ventured in alone, the glyphs and statues Anne found there, and the fact that Anne and Concorde then took on Jessica and Mr. Sands, winning the battle. 

“No wonder Dark Core took her out,” Rebecca muttered, knowing she would be studying what Anne found in Pandoria more thoroughly when she finished. 

Katja revealed her powers when Alex awoke, resulting in a great deal of danger for Alex, Tin Can, and James. Rebecca wondered about the book Alex found that contained the laws of Pandoria, that would be a good source of information. And she finally found out what the four soul riders had to do to stop Garnok, venturing into Pandoria to break their seals. She wondered about who Buck was, he had not become an issue yet. She also wondered why they couldn’t go to Pandoria again, if it took three soul riders, three soul steeds, and Fripp to maintain a two way portal that meant Rebecca and Midnightwarrior could go through and find Anne. It would be better to have a portal to Pandoria in a protected place so they wouldn’t have to sneak through Dark Core to get to the portal and then have to sneak back out. 

Rebecca lost track of time, reading and studying and rereading everything in the binder to learn all she could. She finally had information about what she was involved in, though she was surprised that the druids had no mention at all. Had they remained in the shadows, letting the girls and Fripp deal with it before revealing themselves? It was strange. She wanted to know why things weren’t adding up, but asking questions would make the druids suspicious of how she knew so much information. And she didn’t want to rat Derek out, he was the only one willing to share information with her.


End file.
